Grounders
These group of people are the main antagonists throughout Season 1. 'Background Information' They are the group of people who have the most conflict with The 100. They were the survivors after the nuclear apocalypse that destroyed the human race. There are two known groups of Grounders. For the other groups of people that managed to survive after the nuclear apocalypse with different beliefs and ways of living see Reapers and Mountain Men. 'Groups of Grounders' Anya's Clan Anya's clan is led by an unnamed Commander. Although the Commander is in charge of the clan as a whole, there are different units that make up the clan. Each unit has a unit leader. These Grounders wear masks made from bone and leather clothes. They also have war paint on their faces. Some Grounders have tattoos. They have ritual scars on their bodies. Each scar represents a kill made in war. This group lives closest to The 100's camp. They live across the river that is close to where The 100 set up camp. When one of this clan's villages was destroyed by the flares The 100 sent up to The Ark, the conflict between the clan and The 100 grew more hostile. This was the clan that The 100 tried to make peace with in Unity Day, however, Jasper ruined the peace meeting by starting to shoot at the Grounders in the trees, leading to Bellamy and Raven following his lead. Some of the members included Tris (Anya's Second), Anya (Unit Leader), Tristan (Unit Leader), The Commander (Leader), and Lincoln (Scout/Warrior). Luna's Clan Not much is known about this clan, except that they seem friendlier than Anya's clan based on the fact that Lincoln said that this clan would take in and protect him and Octavia, where Anya's clan seemed less welcoming and more hostile to The 100. It is confirmed this clan is led by a grounder named Luna. This clan lives to the East, either near the seacoast or across it. It has been confirmed by Lincoln that this clan is allied with Anya's clan. The only known member of this clan is Luna. 'Grounders Throughout The Series' They attacked Jasper in Pilot, and tied him up as bait in Earth Skills. Lincoln watches over an unconscious Octavia in Twilight's Last Gleaming, and protects her from the other grounders killing some of The 100 in His Sister's Keeper. Bellamy tortures Lincoln for information in Contents Under Pressure, and a peace meeting is set up in Unity Day, however, during the meeting between the unit leader of one of the grounder groups, Anya, and Clarke, the co-leader of The 100, Jasper, Bellamy, and Raven begin to shoot at them, ruining the chance at peace. In I Am Become Death, they send a virus to camp using Murphy that kills many and weakens a few. During that episode, The 100 blow up the bridge the peace meeting took place on in order to stop the attack the Grounders were planning. Anya captures Finn and Clarke and demands they save Tris, a young Grounder who was injured when the bomb exploded in The Calm. They fail to save her, and Anya orders her fellow Grounders to kill Finn. In We Are Grounders (Part 1), Clarke is taken as prisoner after trying to escape. Lincoln saves both Clarke and Finn from their almost deaths and reunites them, later helping them escape the Reapers in the tunnels. The war between The 100 and Grounders takes place in We Are Grounders (Part 2). The 100 win, leaving all the Grounders that were part of the war, except for Anya, dead. 'Gallery' 00727150c03.jpg Grounder.png grounder-octavia-the-100-1x06-300x224.png GROUNDERS-we-re-not-alone-the-100-tv-show-37087092-245-280.gif HU110b_0440b_jpg-1526e660c-t3-700x400.jpg Screenshot_2014-05-15_17_07_33.png Terrestre.jpg the 100.png the-100-grounders-part-1-finale-pics-01.jpg